dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball af the death of Son Goku
Supersaiyan78 07:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The seven magic Dragonballs have been brought together and a mysterious person shrouded in shadow, chants the words to summon Shenron the Eternal Dragon. "You who have collected the seven magic Dragonballs. I shall grant you one wish and one wish only", spoke Shenron. The person raised his arms and shouted," I wish for a warrior who is powerful enough to destroy Son Goku", he said. Shenron's eyes glowed red and for a moment and then went back to normal, " Your wish has been granted. I will go now", and Shenron's eyes glowed yellow and disappeared and the Dragonballs dispersed. After the Dragonballs disappeared a mysterious warrior has appeared before the man. The man walked up to him and said "I summoned you for one purpose only, to destroy Son Goku". The warrior turned round to face him and muttered one word to him, "Kakarrot", and the warrior grabbed the stranger's face and green energy surrounded the person's face and his head blew off. The warrior stood there for a moment and shouted "KARARROTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT", and leaped into the air to find Goku. Opening credits "Hey Goku you will stop training for a moment and help me out!" said Chichi as she is carrying heaps of shopping bags out of the Ox King's air car, Ox king got of the car and stretched his arms up high into the air, "Its good to see you again Goku", said Ox king as Goku walked up to them, "Its good to see you to," said Goku, meanwhile Chichi is struggling with all the shopping bags and she almost fell when Gohan used his quick reflexes to catch all the shopping bags and his mother to. Videl came out of the house to help carry some of the bags, "Thanks Gohan and Videl your so much more reliable than your father", and Chichi went into the house. Meanwhile The warrior who is trying to find Goku suddenly sensed a powerful Ki nearby and flew into a nearby city. The people who where walking along the streets stopped to see who is this person that can fly and gawped at him then suddenly an energy beam came straight at the warrior and the crowd ran away with terrior on their on faces. As soon as the smoke cleared it seems the power behing the attack didn't effect the warrior one bit he turned to find Piccolo with shock on his face, "Its you", said Piccolo and the warrior smiled " Ah yes i remember the green bug," he said and fired an energy attack on Piccolo who quickly doghed it and fired a special beam cannon at the warrior again to no effect and he rushed at Piccolo and slammed him into a building full of screaming people, "Why don't you give up?", said the warrior as Piccolo slowely got up. Piccolo fired an energy attack at the warrior and quickly fled the scence to go warn Goku. Little did he know that the warrior is following close behind. At Goku's house everyone was having dinner when Piccolo came tumbling in and fell to the floor with purple blood dripping all over the place. Gohan immediately came to Piccolo's side and ask's "What happened to you Piccolo?" Piccolo coughed and said "Broly is back from the dead", everyone had shocked looks on their faces expect for Chichi and Ox king for they haven't met Broly before. Goku got up and walked to Piccolo's side and with help from Gohan carryed him to a bedroom to let him recover. Suddenly everyone can sense a powerful ki nearby, and they all rushed out to see who it is. They all looked up to see Broly floating above them and once Broly saw Goku, he immeditley flew straight at Goku and threw a punch at him but Goku ducked and and sent Broly flying across the field with a huge punch, but Broly quickly recovered and went immeditley to the legendary super saiyan form. Goku powered up to super saiyan 2. Soon the ground was shaking with the all the power thats coming out of those two, and Goku quickly saw that their powers are even, powered up to super saiyan 3, " Your power sure has grown Kararrot, but then again so has mine," said Broly and powers up to the Lssj3 form which surprises everyone even Goku who saw immeditley saw the difference between his super saiyan 3 form and Broly's form. Category:Fan Fiction